25 days of fic
by QueenLackhead
Summary: Christmas-themed fics: one one shot for every day of the Advent. I'll try my best do do them all.
1. Snow: Marry you

_A/N:_ Just a little New Year's one shot. I hope you guys like it, and I'm really grateful for all your kind words. Happy holidays, everyone!

* * *

><p><em>It's a beautiful night, <em>_  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
><em>

It was New Year's Eve and the Weasleys were having a great time. The party had started six days ago, once that Ginny agreed to marry Harry, and it practically has not stopped from then. Amazing food, firewhiskey, and the music from the muggle radio that Hermione got as a present from Ron all mixed as Hermione and Ron were out, playing in the snow. As a slow song came on, Ron held his hand out to Hermione. She took it and they swirled around in the snow.

_Is it the look in your eyes, __  
><em>_Or is it this dancing juice?_

Suddenly, Hermione slipped on a piece of ice and they both fell down. They got in a row of unstoppable laughter, the pairs of blue and brown eyes disappearing into each other, glistening from the snowflakes. Hermione's hair sprawled on the ground, mixing with the snow. They still held their hands together; the H on Hermione's mitten blending in with the R on Ron's.

_Who cares baby, __  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you.__  
><em>

In a split second, Hermione decided that she liked this moment. The future would be beautiful if it was like this. Just Ron and Hermione, Hermione and Ron. This is how she wanted to spend her life. She rolled around, grabbed Ron by his scarf and kissed him like never before. There was something about the electricity on their lips mixing with the beating of their hearts they could feel, their chest pressed against each other's. After a minute of wild kisses, they finally parted. Breathing heavily, Hermione spurted it out. "Let's get married."

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no; __  
><em>_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; __  
><em>_And we'll go, go, go, go-go.__  
><em>_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Ron was looking at her, as if trying to decide if she was joking. She smiled and kissed him again the same way as seconds ago. He got the message. "I really love you, you know that?" Hermione laughed and snuggled herself up to him.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, __  
><em>_No one will know, __  
><em>_Come on girl. _

"There's this muggle chapel in the village. We can go there as soon as possible. Let's go now! We can tell everybody later." Hermione smiled and shook her head. "We can wait a bit. I _want_ everyone there." She let her lips touch his again. "I love you for agreeing with me on this.

_So whatcha wanna do?__  
><em>_Let's just run girl.__  
><em>_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.__  
><em>_No, I won't blame you;__  
><em>_It was fun girl.__  
><em>

Ron sat upright and pulled Hermione on his lap, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're not going to change your mind once you are sober, right?" She let out a laugh, hugging him. "I will never, ever change my mind. A life spent with you would be a beautiful one, Ronald Weasley." Ron cupped her face, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "I couldn't have said it any better, love." He got up and stretched his arm out again. "I believe we have got a dance to finish." "And I believe you are right."

She accepted his hand, cuddling up to him. They slowly started to turn around, snow falling on their heads. "You know Ron, it's always been you. Ever since you had that dirt on your nose." Ron smiled and spun her around. "You know, Hermione, I was a little dumber. But it's almost always been you. Ever since we took that troll down."

Hermione laughed and placed her head under Ron's neck. "You aren't dumb. You just needed more time. And I still love you, and all your flaws." "Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" She smiled and led him to the house by his hand. "At least you think so." The moment they entered the kitchen, they heard the clock ring twelve. Ron picked Hermione of the ground and kissed her. "Happy New Year's, love." "Happy New Year's."

_Cause it's a beautiful night, __  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
><em>_Hey baby, __  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you._


	2. Christmas Tree: War of the Weasleys

It was Christmas Eve in the Weasley house, and the atmosphere was unusually cold for that time of the year. The living room was a mess of various ornaments in every shape and colour imaginable. A shiny purple ball screamed while being tossed across the room right on Ron's nose. He struck back by throwing a blue plastic pine cone which immediately got caught in Hermione's hair. The decoration war was briefly stopped by the bell ring.

"You get it." Hermione threatened, slowly raising her wand.  
>"So you can set my lot on fire?" Ron replied, still holding his position. "I don't think so!"<br>"Fine, we'll both go."  
>"After you." He stretched his arm out towards the door. She contemplated his offer for a few seconds before exiting the room with her back facing the door. They both slowly reached the front door, eyeing each other so neither could make a run for the living room.<p>

Hermione was the one to ultimately open the door, revealing Ginny hitting Harry with her gloves.  
>"Ewww, that's my brother!" She gave them an apologizing smile. "We were just guessing why you're not opening the door when there's smoke coming out of the chimney. "<br>James giggled in Harry's arms. "Daddy said you were sagging! What's that, Uncle Ron?"

Ron smiled and picked James up. "You know when your Daddy isn't a bit mad and doesn't want to play? Well James, that means he hasn't had any sagging lately."  
>"Like when Mummy doesn't give me biscuits so I'm mad at her?"<br>"Exactly, when Daddy is mad, that means Mummy isn't giving him biscuits. Well spotted, chief!"  
>The four year old grinned and puffed his chest up.<p>

"You're a git!" Ginny proclaimed from the corner of her mouth while clumsily passing into the hallway holding her hand on her now quite pregnant stomach.  
>"I heard that, Mummy!"<br>"Good for you, sweetie!"

"I've got nothing to add." Harry said, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the wall. He followed Ron and Hermione into the living room only to join Ginny standing in the middle of the room in utter shock.  
>"What exactly <em>were<em> you doing?  
>"Sagging!" Yelled James.<br>Ginny shushed, sweeping garlands from the nearest couch to the floor.

"We might've had a slight disagreement on how to decorate the house for Christmas."  
>"Ah, the Weasley tackiness versus the Muggle uniformity! Sounds like our first Christmas in the house, too." Ginny cast a nostalgic look in Harry's way.<p>

"It's not uniformity, it's called keeping things pretty and tasteful instead of having the Christmas tree decked in a million colours and the angel singing 'Dragon got back'!" James absent-mindedly started to sing something that sounded like "I like big wings and I cannot lie…"

"Well your tree is boring! Even the trees in Hogwarts at least have fairies flying around, and that's school! A Christmas tree is supposed to be cheerful!"

Hermione turned to Harry and gave him an exasperated look.  
>"Well, our tree is always in two colours without any live creatures or noises and it looks nice."<br>"But it's boring. It doesn't say Christmas."  
>"Yours says 'circus'." Hermione snapped.<p>

"Let's keep the tone calm and peaceful, shall we?" Ginny sat upright in her seat. "Let's make a compromise. Ron, you agree to two colours…" She threw a candy cane at him before he had a chance to protest "…and Hermione, you agree that those colours aren't gold or silver. There can be only one noise making ornament, and it has to be singing a Christmas song."  
>Ron frowned. "Can I at least get snowing tinsels?"<p>

"Only if you choose your colours to be red and green." Hermione offered.  
>He thought about it for a few seconds and nodded. "It's a date, Granger."<p>

The four of them, with James' help, spent three hours in total decorating the tree and the house. Despite their agreement, the finished product looked a lot more the way Hermione imagined it. Harry and Hermione were just finishing the tree, and Ron and Ginny had discreetly sneaked off to the kitchen.  
>"I guess we're stuck with Muggle Christmas, huh Gin?"<br>"Personally, I think it's more of an only child thing with the two of them. At least we still have Mum and Dad's."  
>Ron chuckled. "Don't count on it, once Dad sees this, he'll have every excuse to decorate the house their way. And we can't count on Bill either, with Fleur being…well, Fleur."<br>Ginny shrugged, sipping her hot chocolate. "That's marriage, I guess."

"_We're doooone!_" The siblings crept back into the living room. However hard they tried, neither Ginny nor Ron could deny that the finished product looked amazing. The entire room was green and red (Hermione managed to sneak in bits of gold), there were piles of magical snow all over the floor with magical icicles hanging from the fireplace. But the undefeated champion of the room was definitely the Christmas tree, standing in the centre of everything, seemingly growing out of the floor and almost reaching the ceiling, surrounded by more magical snow and decorated with huge glittered red and green balls, a gold garland linked with cranberries and on the very top, a beautiful angel singing 'God rest ye merry hippogriffs'.

Hermione grinned. "So, what do you think?"  
>Ron kissed the top of her head and hugged her from her back. "It's amazing, love."<br>Ginny was sobbing histerically. "It's just so…pretty and sparkly…and red…and magical…and pretty!"  
>Before Harry could get to her, Hermione waddled to her and gave her an awkward hug since they were both so pregnant they could barely put their arms together. "I know Gin, I'll never use just two colours again!" She sniffed.<p>

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry nervously coughed and led him to the kitchen. Ron Weasley learned a lot that Christmas, but probably the most important thing was to always let his wife do what she thinks is the best. And from that Christmas on, the Weasleys never led a decorating war again.

* * *

><p>God, this was hard! So this is day 2 of 25 days of fic, and the theme for this one was Christmas tree. I'm sorry if some things are kind of blurry, I wanted to make James old enough so he could lead a conversation with the adults, which also meant I had to make Ginny and Hermione pregnant and I had a lot of trouble working that fact in. In case anyone was confused, it's 2006, James is four, Ginny is pregnant with Albus and Hermione with Rose. "Dragon got back" is supposed to be a wizarding version of 'Baby got back', and 'God rest ye merry hippogriffs' is a song Sirius sings in PoA. I hoped you liked it, I'll try to update as soon as I can!<p> 


End file.
